1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a porous graphene member, to a method for manufacturing the same, and to an apparatus for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a porous graphene member having a through-hole formed therein, fabricated in such a way that, during the formation of graphene, consisting of a monoatomic layer, a crystal defect is created at the covalent bonds between the carbon atoms of the graphene and an impurity atom substitutes for parts of the carbon atoms, a method for manufacturing the porous graphene member, and an apparatus for manufacturing the porous graphene member using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consisting of a planar monoatomic layer of carbon atoms, graphene in which the technology thereof has seen rapid development in recent years has various advantages: it is far superior in conductivity to copper, it allows for faster electron mobility therein than in silicon, and it has even higher strength than steel. With these properties, graphene finds applications in a wide spectrum of fields including ultra-high speed semiconductors, flexible displays employing transparent electrodes, computer parts, high-efficiency solar cells, etc.
Although having various advantageous, graphene is problematic in that it is difficult to produce graphene on mass scale at low cost because the production of graphene requires many processes, very high temperatures, and expensive equipment.